1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan assembly, and more particularly, to a fan assembly which prevents an introduction of foreign materials into the fan assembly to avoid a restriction of the movement of rotatable components due to the introduction of the foreign materials, and ultimately the deterioration of such components due to the presence of the foreign materials.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, refrigerators are appliances used to keep items frozen and/or refrigerated therein. Related art refrigerators may include a refrigerator main body having a cooling chamber therein and a refrigeration cycle device having a compressor and a condenser, for maintaining a cooled state in the cooling chamber.
A machine chamber is disposed at a rear region of the refrigerator main body, and the compressor and the condenser are provided in the machine chamber. A fan for accelerating air flow is also provided inside the machine chamber so as to facilitate the cooling of the condenser and/or the compressor.
A cool air channel for allowing the circulation of air in the cooling chamber may be provided at one side of the cooling chamber in the refrigerator main body. An evaporator for allowing a heat-exchange of air, and a cool air blower fan for blowing the cool air heat-exchanged through the evaporator into the cooling chamber are provided in the cool air channel.
However, since the cool air blower fan is disposed at one side of the evaporator, defrosting by the evaporator may occur and unwanted moisture may be generated. In this regard, the moisture may negatively interfere with the operation of the rotatable components and reduces the lifespan of components. Similarly, if frost or ice are introduced between rotatable elements and fixed elements of the cool air blower fan, the frost or ice may restrict the movement of the rotatable elements, and thus facilitate a forced deterioration of such components, as well as possible malfunction of the fan's operation.
Also, since the machine chamber may contain a relatively great deal of dust and foreign materials, it may be easy for dust or foreign materials, e.g., bugs, to be introduced between the rotatable elements and the fixed elements of the blowing fan, resulting in further restriction of the movement of the rotatable elements.
Furthermore, such foreign materials introduced between the rotatable elements and the fixed elements may also facilitate rapid deterioration of the components, thereby causing malfunctioning and thus further shortening the lifespan of the blowing fan.